Les deux faces d'une pièce
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Des jumeaux. Deux faces d'une même âme, d'une même pièce. Mais il en faut peu pour être aveuglé par la mauvaise face ...
1. Prologue

_**LES DEUX FACES D'UNE PIECE**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

Voldemort venait d'arriver dans la maison des Potter.

Son fidèle serviteur, Peter Pettigrow, lui avait révélé l'emplacement de la maison, après avoir assisté sans se faire voir à la cérémonie intronisant leur Gardien du Secret, Sirius Black, qui ne les avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis. Il s'était rué sur place pour trouver une maison quasiment vide. L'elfe de maison, gardienne d'enfant pour l'occasion, fut très vite exécuté alors qu'il allait préparer des biberons de lait pour la nursery. Le mage noir monta à l'étage, ricanant devant la stupidité du couple Potter. Quels parents seraient assez fous pour laisser sa descendance seule alors qu'ils savent parfaitement qu'un mage noir particulièrement meurtrier est à leur poursuite ? En même temps, il s'étonna un peu de n'avoir pas vu plus de protections. Voldemort savait que les Potter étaient de très proches d'Albus Dumbledore. De plus, James Potter venait d'une puissante famille de Sang Pur et Lily Evans, d'après les échos, était une sorcière particulièrement douée. Mais Peter lui avait fait remarquer que Dumbledore avait beaucoup d'ascendance sur eux. Voire trop, pensa sûrement Voldemort. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le vieil homme, trop souvent à fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas ou, au contraire, ne s'intéressant pas aux choses qui valaient vraiment le coup.

À l'étage, il se dirigea directement vers la nursery, Peter lui ayant bien obligeamment donné la configuration des lieux. Il ouvra la porte et découvrit la pièce.

Dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait deux commodes sur lesquelles se trouvait tout le nécessaire à langer. De l'autre côté, il y avait deux berceaux.

Occupés.

Les jumeaux Potter étaient la fierté du couple. Dans une famille où l'héritier était enfant unique, la venue de deux enfants d'un coup avait ravi tout le monde. Bien que le garçon soit héritier de tout, la fille était tout de même un très grand parti lorsque viendrait l'âge de la marier et un atout non négligeable pour son époux, les Potter étant une famille très puissante financièrement et politiquement. Sans compter qu'avec le sang neuf de Lily Evans, les jumeaux promettaient d'être très puissants magiquement parlant. Chacun d'entre eux étaient le portrait craché de leurs parents : Harry, celui de son père avec les yeux de sa mère, Aurore, celui de sa mère avec les yeux de son père.

Voldemort s'approcha des berceaux. Les jumeaux, âgés d'un peu plus d'un an, étaient réveillés, sûrement par le bruit vu qu'il n'avait pas été des plus discrets en entrant. Il brandit sa baguette vers le premier berceau.

La prophétie serait annihilée dès ce soir.

Il jeta le sort de mort instantanée …

Et tout explosa.

§§§§§§§§§§

Dix-huit ans plus tard

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis que le mage noir était venu dans la maison des Potter.

Lorsque les alarmes avaient rugies dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore s'était empressé de convaincre Lily et James Potter, alors au banquet d'Halloween à Hogwarts, de retourner chez eux. Là-bas, accompagnés de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin, ils avaient découvert la maison éventrée. Le couple, affolé, s'était précipité dans la maison directement vers la nursery qui n'avait plus de toit, Albus Dumbledore sur leurs talons. Ils avaient vu Harry dormant profondément alors qu'Aurore criait de toute la force de ses poumons. James avait pris la fillette dans ses bras et avait remarqué qu'elle avait une blessure sur le front en forme de cœur. Lily, qui avait pris Harry, avait remarqué que le petit garçon avait une blessure en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le vieil homme, en entrant dans la chambre, avait regardé attentivement les lieux. Il avait noté entre les deux berceaux un petit tas de cendres qu'il avait analysé. Les résultats ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Ils avaient devant eux les restes de Voldemort. Le vieil homme avait ensuite brièvement examiné les cicatrices des deux enfants et avait déclaré qu'Aurore avait vaincu Voldemort.

Dès lors, les choses avaient radicalement changées dans la famille Potter.

Obnubilé par la réputation d'Aurore, James avait complètement délaissé Harry, voire le considérait comme un inconnu. Lily, devant ce fait, avait commencé à s'éloigner de son mari pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle n'abandonnait pas sa fille, loin de là, mais souffrait de la scission qui apparaissait dans la famille qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à former. Voyant cela, Sirius et Remus, le premier étant le parrain d'Harry et le second ne pouvant avoir ce titre à cause de sa lycanthropie, avaient décidé d'être toujours présents pour Harry. Peter, quant à lui, avait décidé de rester auprès de James et plus particulièrement d'Aurore, dont par un heureux hasard il était le parrain. Ainsi, la famille des Maraudeurs se coupa littéralement en deux.

Aveuglé par la renommée de sa fille, James avait bien tenté au fil des années de désavouer son fils et de le renier afin qu'Aurore soit son héritière. Mais les lois des Sang Pur étaient contre lui et il ne put rien faire par les voies légales. Cependant, il s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas chez lui dans sa propre maison, malgré les suppliques de Lily. Alors que Aurore était chouchoutée voire gâtée à en être pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, Harry était traité comme un paria.

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas une fois leur entrée à Hogwarts. Alors qu'Aurore était envoyée en grande pompe à Gryffindor, Harry avait été envoyé à Slytherin sous le regard horrifié de tous. Son père était allé jusqu'à exprimer son indignation en envoyant une Beuglante qui le reniait presque de son statut d'héritier Potter, sous le regard satisfait de sa sœur, qui avait appris très tôt à haïr ce frère qui l'empêchait d'avoir la mainmise totale sur l'empire Potter mais aussi la complète adoration de sa mère qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Aurore se lia avec Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley chez les Rouge et Or et Harry avec Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Les deux trios se vouèrent alors une haine sans merci, sous les regards avides des élèves de l'école.

Durant les vacances d'été, les choses dégénérèrent. James ne voulait plus de Harry et ce fut sans une seule once de regret que Harry, à l'aube de ses douze ans, s'installa chez Sirius. Celui-ci devint alors son père de substitution et lui enseigna tout ce qu'il fallait, en plus de lui apporter l'amour paternel. Cependant, dans l'une de ses rares crises de fureur pure, Lily avait réussi à imposer à James qu'Harry vienne la voir une fois par an pendant deux semaines. Elle choisissait toujours les deux premières semaines d'août pour pouvoir serrer contre elle son enfant chez elle, sans compter les nombreuses sorties durant l'été ou encore pendant les sorties de l'école.

Maintenant, Aurore entrait à l'école des Aurors en compagnie de son ami Ron. Hermione avait préféré quant à elle des études de droit. Harry s'était tourné tout de suite vers sa passion, la Médicomagie, tandis que Draco suivait les pas de son parrain Severus Snape en étudiant les potions tout en suivant en parallèle une formation en politique et Blaise se spécialisait en Sortilèges.

Nous les retrouvons à leur première rentrée en école supérieure …


	2. Les études supérieures, une nouvelle vie

_**Les études supérieures, une nouvelle vie**_

-On a de la chance, sourit Harry. Nos écoles sont sur le même site.

-Tu as raison, répondit Draco. Mais le point négatif, c'est qu'Aurore est aussi là.

À ces mots, Harry se renfrogna. Il méprisait sa sœur jumelle mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Haine qui s'était accru il ne savait pourquoi vers leur 6e année. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

-Ne pense pas à elle, intervint Blaise. Songe plutôt à la proposition de Sirius et de Lucius. Ça ne te plait pas ?

Les deux aristocrates leur avaient suggéré que tous les trois s'installent en colocation. Moïra Zabini, la mère de Blaise, avait été emballée, de même que Narcissa Malfoy. Ne restait plus que la décision des trois jeunes hommes. Enfin, celle de Harry surtout.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rester au square Grimmaud ? demanda curieusement Harry. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque et en plus, on peut facilement isoler une partie de la maison pour nous …

-Mais ça ne sera jamais chez nous, répliqua Draco. Si on s'installait tous les quatre ensemble, ça serait génial !

Harry avait oublié qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls à s'embarquer dans l'aventure. Théodore Nott, le petit ami de Blaise, avait également émis la volonté de s'installer avec le sombre Italien.

-Va pour une colocation, soupira Harry. Mais il faudra revoir entièrement l'aménagement.

-HOURRA ! hurlèrent les deux autres

-Et j'imagine que vous avez déjà trouvé le lieu idéal, reprit Harry.

-Bien entendu, sourit Draco. Nous t'emmenons tout de suite après les cours.

-Et tu en tomberas amoureux, affirma Blaise.

-On verra ça plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas, fit Harry. Nous devons être à l'amphithéâtre dans dix minutes.

Les trois jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent donc d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment et trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit recherché. L'amphi était fortement rempli et ils purent heureusement se trouver des places côte à côte.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le début, Blaise donna un coup de coude à Harry.

-Elle est là, dit-il en lui indiquant l'avant de l'amphi, quelques rangées plus bas.

Le brun se refrogna. Aurore, sa sœur adorée, était là. Il savait qu'elle allait le chercher lui et ses amis et que ça allait finir en bagarre, comme d'habitude. Le monde croyait encore que la jeune fille était un ange de bonté mais ce que peu de personne savait, c'est qu'elle était un monstre de cruauté, sans compter une sorcière à peine capable de maîtriser ses capacités. Tout ce qu'elle avait, ce n'était dû seulement à sa réputation de Survivante, rien d'autre. Et c'était grâce à cela que Ron et elle avaient pu intégrer l'école des Aurors. Sans compter le coup de piston incroyable de James Potter.

Ils se détournèrent d'elle et peu de temps après, la réunion commença. Toutes les filières de l'université étaient présentes pour une présentation générale du site. Deux heures plus tard, chacun était invité à rejoindre son bâtiment. Comme prévu, ils furent arrêtés.

Ron et Aurore se dressaient de toute leur hauteur. Hermione, quant à elle, étaient non loin de là. Dès leur 5e année, elle avait été très claire : elle n'avait rien contre les Slytherin donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle participe à leurs plans foireux contre eux.

-Tiens donc, des serpents venimeux, cracha Aurore.

Harry serra les poings. Il avait promis de ne pas refaire le portrait de sa sœur à sa mère. Rien, par contre, ne l'empêchait de la remettre à sa place. Mais il fut devancé.

-Oh, une garce, lâcha Blaise. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici alors que tu n'as même pas eu les ASPIC nécessaires pour passer le concours ?

Le jeune homme jubila en voyant la jeune fille serrer les poings. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne mentait pas. Aurore avait totalement foiré la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Métamorphoses et les Potions, ce qui normalement devait lui interdire définitivement l'accès à l'école des Aurors. Les joies du piston.

-Que fait un Death Eater ici ? cracha Ron. Tu n'es pas encore allé lécher les bottes de Tu Sais Qui ?

-Incapable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ? ricana Draco. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'un traître à son sang.

-Cassez-vous, siffla Blaise. Vous êtes dans un temple du savoir et vous n'en êtes même pas digne d'en fouler le pied.

-Incapable de parler sans tes deux chiens ? cracha Aurore dans une dernière tentative d'avoir le dernier mot

-Pourquoi gâcher ma salive pour une personne qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? laissa tomber Harry. Tu n'es rien pour moi, même si James veut faire croire que tu es une personne exceptionnelle aux yeux du monde. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux qui tu étais vraiment et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Si on doit vraiment compter sur toi pour vaincre Voldemort, alors autant lui livrer tout de suite le monde sorcier. Un élève de cinquième année peut te battre, tout de même ! À bon entendeur …

Harry n'attendit même pas qu'Aurore reprenne ses esprits pour entraîner ses amis très loin. Il eût un sourire en coin. Le duel que sa sœur biologique avait perdu avait fait le tour de l'école. Duel perdu dès la première attaque, en plus, où elle, élève de septième année, devait avoir le dessus ! Pathétique ...

Le brun conduisit les deux autres vers le bâtiment où la rousse ne mettrait jamais les pieds même sous la menace : la faculté de Potions. Une fois sûr qu'on ne les avait pas suivis, il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

-Je ne compte pas avoir de problèmes avec elle, annonça Harry en les regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle cherche, attirer l'attention. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

-Mais … fit Blaise

-Pas de mais, coupa Harry. Je tiens à me concentrer sur mes études de Médicomagie. Aurore est une garce dont il ne faudrait même pas se préoccuper.

-Mais elle nous cherche ! s'exclama Draco. Elle ne fait que ça, je te signale. Son seul plaisir semble être de te pourrir la vie. Et il en est hors de question !

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais vaut mieux qu'elle se vautre toute seule sans qu'elle ne puisse nous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

-Il y a quelque chose, comprit Draco. Raconte.

-Il semblerait que la puissance des Potter n'ait jamais été aussi desservie depuis qu'Aurore a été déclarée Survivante, avoua Harry. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sirius m'a dit que les anciennes familles d'Europe ont très mal vu que James essaie de me renier, moi l'aîné de la famille, sans raison valable. De plus, son comportement envers Aurore, c'est-à-dire quand il lui passe tous ses caprices, est totalement contraire à l'éducation des grandes familles et encore plus dépourvue de bon sens.

-Tu veux redorer le blason des Potter, fit Blaise.

-Je ne veux pas, je dois, corrigea Harry. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Donc j'ai autre chose à penser que cette peste.

-On va essayer, offrit Blaise. Mais ne t'attend pas à des miracles.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Les trois amis terminèrent là la discussion et décidèrent de visiter le campus.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand Blaise et Draco traînèrent Harry dans le Londres Moldu, ce qui étonna ce dernier. Devant la mine de conspirateurs de ses deux amis, il décida de se taire et de voir ce qui se passait.

L'immeuble où ils le conduisirent se trouvait dans les quartiers chics de la capitale. Il semblait très récent. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à entrer et à s'adresser au concierge.

-Puis-je vous aider, Messieurs ?

-Je suis Monsieur Zaran, dit Blaise.

-Vous venez pour votre achat au dernier étage ? Voici vos clés.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le trio s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Une fois dans l'appartement et un sort d'insonorisation plus tard, Harry ne put s'en empêcher.

-Zaran ? fit le brun

-Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, répondit Blaise. Voldemort est toujours là et il ne faut pas lui donner de pistes trop évidentes pour nous retrouver.

-D'où les noms d'emprunt, comprit Harry. Et toi ?

-Black est un nom assez répandu mais ce serait une coïncidence trop grande, surtout que cette Face de Serpent connaît les Zaran. Mon nom est Foy.

-Très peu éloigné de ton véritable nom, il ne va sans dire, ricana Harry.

-Théo se présente sous le nom Cooper, fit Blaise. C'est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il ne manque plus que toi.

-Evans serait bien trop gros, fit Harry. Lyls. Je serais Lyls.

-Nous avons nos noms, sourit Blaise.

-Et pour les protections ? demanda Harry

-Nous n'avons pour l'instant rien décidé, si ce n'est qu'il y aura un sortilège du Fidelitas, expliqua Draco. L'étage entier est à nous donc nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons. Visite d'abord et fais-nous part de tes impressions.

Harry se promena lentement dans chaque pièce. Tout était spacieux mais pas du tout lourdement décoré comme il avait pu le voir au Manoir Malfoy ou encore au Manoir Potter, décoré par les bons soins d'Aurore. L'appartement disposait de nombreuses pièces, d'une salle de bain pour deux chambres, d'un immense salon et d'une cuisine tout aussi vaste. Le brun se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre ses amis d'installer des appareils ménagers Moldus, surtout dans la cuisine.

-Adopté, sourit Harry en se tournant vers ses amis. J'imagine qu'il est déjà acheté ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Blaise. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les meubles.

-Donc on va faire les magasins du côté Moldu, décida Harry.

Les meubles sorciers ne lui avaient que très peu inspiré confiance et cela avait toujours amusé ses amis. Mais le brun ne leur avait jamais raconté qu'une fois, alors qu'il était assez jeune, sa sœur avait réussi à convaincre son géniteur d'animer un meuble très susceptible quand on le touchait. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à son père, c'est qu'elle l'y avait enfermé à l'intérieur. Il y était resté trois jours, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le retrouve. Depuis, il avait gagné une claustrophobie à la limite de l'hystérie qu'il parvenait aujourd'hui à surmonter au prix de nombreux efforts au cours des années.

-Et nous allons installer les protections en premier, ajouta Harry. Comme ça, pas de pièges. Le Fidelitas en premier. Enfin, une variante.

-Rentrons alors, nous allons tout mettre au point, sourit Draco.

Les garçons filèrent chez Sirius qui les accueillit. En effet, en attendant que les plus jeunes trouvent leur chez eux, il avait accepté de les héberger. Harry alla prendre un carnet et le présenta à ses amis.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Blaise

-La liste des sorts de protection qu'il y aura chez nous, expliqua Harry. J'y travaille depuis la 6e année et je pense que c'est assez complet. Dont le Fidelitas modifié.

-Modifié ?! fit Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en le Fidelitas, répondit Harry. S'il était aussi fiable, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu nous retrouver.

Un silence tendu s'en suivit. L'un des plus grands mystères liés à la survie des jumeaux lors de l'attaque du mage noir restait la manière dont ce dernier avait pu entrer dans la maison qu'occupaient les Potter.

-Comment l'as-tu modifié ? demanda Blaise

-Maman m'a aidé, répondit Harry. Mais elle ne connaît pas toutes les améliorations que j'ai apportées au rituel. Je l'ai également testé avec elle et je peux vous certifier qu'il marche.

-Ça me va, fit Draco. Mais qui va être le Gardien ?

-Nous trois, répondit Harry.

-C'est impossible ! s'étonna Sirius

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai revisité ce rituel, sourit Harry. Bon, vous êtes partants ?

-On te fait confiance, fit Draco. Tu as besoin de combien de personnes pour les installer ?

-Attends un peu, dit Harry en consultant le carnet. Plus il y aura de monde, mieux ce sera. Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite, j'ai besoin de ma mère et de Hermione.

-Granger ?!

Une des particularités d'Harry était qu'il avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Aurore. Quand la brune avait déclaré en 5e année qu'elle ne serait plus dans les coups tordus de ses deux amis pour se venger des Slytherin, Harry en avait profité pour discuter avec elle quand elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Peu à peu, ils avaient fini par bien s'entendre, surtout parce qu'ils partageaient la même soif de connaissance. Quand leurs amis respectifs ont appris leur relation, Aurore avait tempêté et avait interdit à Hermione de fréquenter son frère. Ce fut la première fois que Hermione se mit en colère et celle-ci avait craché à la Survivante que ce n'était pas à elle de choisir ses fréquentations et que si elles ne lui convenaient pas, elle pouvait toujours partir, elle ne la retenait surtout pas. La rousse avait boudé pendant trois semaines avant de se rendre compte que Ron et elle avaient besoin d'Hermione, surtout pour les devoirs. Elle n'avait pas présentée d'excuses - ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la grande Survivante - mais s'était présentée à la brune en lui ordonnant de lui donner ses devoirs. Hermione, pas dupe pour un sou, lui avait rétorqué que si Aurore voulait la garder dans son cercle d'amis, il y aurait des choses qui devaient changer. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Aurore dut faire ses devoirs seule, non sans les notes abondantes d'Hermione.

Draco aussi avait boudé mais quand il eut compris qu'Hermione devait être différente d'Aurore pour avoir intéressé son meilleur ami, il avait lui aussi essayé de la connaître. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais étaient cordiaux en la présence de l'autre. Mais autant qu'à Draco qu'à Blaise, ça leur faisait toujours bizarre quand Harry parlait de son amitié avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi Granger ? demanda Blaise

-Il me faut beaucoup de sentiments positifs, expliqua Harry. Donc elle viendra. Et ça sera non négociable.

-Si tu es sûr de toi, fit Blaise.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de leur futur appartement.


	3. Des Rouges et Or qui voyaient plus loin

_**Rendons à César ce qui est à César ...**_

_**Disclaimer : Mis à part l'histoire, tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction, si seulement ... **_

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais j'ai été très prise par mon boulot. Je vous avoue que je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu !  
Bonne lecture !  
Crystal of Shadow**_

_**Des Rouge et Or qui voyaient plus loin que leur nez … ou pas **_

Justement, parlons de cette chère Hermione …

Née de Moldu ayant appris qu'elle était une sorcière à onze ans, elle n'a eu de cesse de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Elle avait rencontré ses deux plus proches amis dans le Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley et Aurore Potter. Mais plus les années passaient, moins elle ne pouvait se voiler la face les concernant. Elle avait vu en action l'égoïsme d'Aurore et la jalousie de Ron face aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant leur scolarité. Elle aurait pu les quitter dès que les premiers signes s'étaient manifestés mais encore très peu sûre d'elle à l'époque, elle n'avait pas osé, surtout qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle l'avait persuadé qu'elle avait la meilleure place. La meilleure place pour quoi ? Ça, elle ne le savait pas mais elle savait que c'était important. Devant leur nonchalance devant les BUSES qui approchaient à grands pas en 4e année, elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main et de ne pas attendre après ses deux amis. Elle avait commencé à se détacher d'eux et à se lier d'amitié avec des personnes d'autres maisons sous le couvert de groupe de travail. Elle avait dû faire face à la jalousie de Aurore qui ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui soit pas entièrement dévouée, puis, au fil des années, de Ron quand ce dernier avait enfin compris qu'elle était une fille et qu'en plus elle lui plaisait. Elle avait eu un béguin pour le roux en 3e année mais ses défauts et surtout le fait qu'il ne voulait pas évoluer dans le bon sens en avait eu raison et elle ne l'avait plus du tout vu comme un petit ami potentiel, idée qui s'était confortée au cours des années. L'année des BUSES, elle avait déclaré haut et fort qu'elle ne serait plus dans les coups foireux de ses deux amis et qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur ses examens. Bien sûr, elle avait eu droit à la crise de la Survivante mais elle avait tenu bon. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à cet évènement qu'elle avait pu connaître Harry, le frère jumeaux d'Aurore. Elle n'avait jamais pu le voir quand elle passait au manoir Potter parce qu'il n'était pas là mais elle apprit au cours des discussions qu'elle avait eu avec le brun que son propre père l'avait jeté hors de la maison sous la très forte suggestion de sa sœur. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit aussi directement mais les termes employés le sous-entendaient parfaitement. Hermione avait découvert que le jumeau d'Aurore était son total opposé, aussi bien en caractère qu'en potentiel magique. Elle avait assisté à certaines démonstrations de puissance et il semblait clair que s'il y avait un jumeau qui pouvait s'en sortir face à Voldemort, elle était prête à miser tout son argent sur Harry et non sur Aurore. Et elle allait l'y aider, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Pour ses études supérieures, Hermione avait adroitement refusé la proposition - ou plutôt l'ordre - de Aurore, et étonnement de James, de s'installer en colocation avec elle et Ron. Elle avait argué qu'elle souhaitait étudier en paix et, argument imparable, qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser la magie hors de l'université. La brune avait avancé cet argument parce qu'elle savait que Aurore ne pouvait se passer d'utiliser sa baguette magique, surtout pour des futilités qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à maîtriser de surcroît. Ron, quant à lui, avait par la suite refusé car il ne pouvait pas ajouter aux charges de sa famille les frais d'un appartement qui aurait été sans nul doute somptueux et très cher et il était trop paresseux pour prendre un petit boulot après les cours, concept Moldu qui avait plus que du mal à passer dans le monde sorcier. Hermione, elle, bien avant avoir éloigné la menace, avait fait les démarches nécessaires. Dès le mois de mars, elle avait trouvé son appartement du côté Moldu ainsi qu'un travail dans une librairie, toujours Moldue, pour l'année scolaire prochaine. Ses parents avaient aidé à l'emménagement de son nouveau lieu de vie. Et la jeune femme avait fait en sorte de faire ses études de droit, à la fois du côté sorcier et du côté Moldu. Elle savait que ça allait être dur mais elle voulait le faire. Heureusement, les cours par correspondance existaient dans le monde Moldu. Mais elle avait également un projet secret et il était clair qu'elle allait le mener à bien, qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient.

La brune prit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

_-Harry Potter. _

-C'est Hermione. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

_-Assez. J'ai eu une rencontre avec ma chère sœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait eu le cran de se présenter à l'académie des Aurors malgré son niveau. Elle aurait dû prendre une année sabbatique. _

-Je le pense aussi. Mais le jour où elle m'écoutera …

_-Tu sais où elle habite ? _

-Encore au Manoir Potter, si j'ai bien compris. Elle a peur d'être toute seule dans un appartement. Sans compter notre ami préféré …

_-Tiens, enfin une idée pleine de bon sens. _

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique. Tu vas toujours rester chez Sirius ?

_-Changement de programme. Tu veux voir ? _

-Avec plaisir. Je te rappelle que tu dois venir également chez moi.

_-Puis-je amener mes âmes damnées ? _

-Si elles peuvent nous aider, bien sûr. Sinon, qu'elles viennent quand même.

_-Quand ? _

-Si on disait après-demain ?

_-Je note et je te dis si je suis accompagné ou pas. _

-Pas de problèmes. À la prochaine alors.

_-Bisous. _

Elle raccrocha. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une bonne tasse de thé. Depuis la 5e année, elle avait noté des choses pas très nettes dans sa vie scolaire. Et elle se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit quand elle lui avait fait part de ses soupçons.

-Une fois hors de portée de Hogwarts, nous pourrons agir.

Et là, il était temps d'agir.

§§§§§§§§§§

Manoir Potter

Aurore était avec ses parents et elle leur racontait sa première journée de cours.

-Et puis j'ai vu cet imbécile de Harry, cracha la jeune fille. Avec ses toutous. Incapable de parler sans qu'ils interviennent.

-Quelle spécialité a-t-il prise ? demanda James

-Une spécialité de lâche, renifla Aurore. Médicomagie.

-Il n'y a que des Aurors chez les Potter, dénigra James. Je suis fier de toi, ma fille. Tu fais la fierté de notre famille.

Lily, blasé par tant d'aveuglement, se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? fit James

-Continuer mes recherches, soupira Lily. J'irais sûrement rendre visite à Remus ensuite.

-Pourquoi ? cracha presque Aurore. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'apprendre ?

-Tu me parles autrement, jeune fille, gronda Lily. Que je sache, je suis encore ta mère, et non l'une de tes camarades de classe !

-Lily ! siffla James

-Elle parle comme tu veux avec toi mais elle me doit le respect, claqua Lily sur un ton qui pressentait la venue de l'une de ses célèbres colères.

James, même obnubilé par sa fille, savait reconnaître le danger quand il se présentait, surtout sous la forme de sa femme. Il jugea donc bon de se taire.

-Aurore, bien que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi, je vais te dire pourquoi je vais voir Remus, déclara doucereusement Lily. Car, vois-tu, alors que je comptais faire quelques voyages à l'étranger avec des amis, dont Remus, il se trouve qu'une petite fille a piqué une crise pour que sa mère reste à la maison.

Aurore se souvenait parfaitement de quoi sa mère parlait. Les voyages envisagés devaient se faire quand elle avait eu neuf ans. En soi, les déplacements ne devaient durer qu'une quinzaine de jours chacun chaque trimestre environ mais la crise de la Survivante avait fait en sorte que sans lui en souffler un seul mot, James avait annulé sa participation à la tournée. La colère dans laquelle était entrée Lily en découvrant le pot aux roses avait été à entrer dans les annales et Lily n'avait plus adressé la parole à James pendant plus de six mois. Par ailleurs, elle était devenue plus dure dans son éducation envers sa fille. Autant James lui passait tous ses caprices, autant Lily devenait plus ferme. Elle avait gardé cette politique au fil des années et ce, malgré l'insolence grandissante entre autres de sa fille et la mauvaise volonté manifeste de son époux de lui donner une éducation correcte.

-Et donc, continua Lily, à cause d'un caprice de cette petite fille, je n'ai pas pu y aller pour approfondir mes connaissances. Et donc, puisque je n'ai pas pu partir, je me renseigne auprès d'une personne qui a fait ces voyages et qui pourrait me donner les informations que je cherche.

La rousse quitta la pièce mais avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna vers sa fille.

-Dernière chose, Aurore, fit Lily. Tu n'as pas à contrôler mes fréquentations.

Et elle partit. Intérieurement, son cœur se brisait car James n'avait même pas pris sa défense, pire, il l'avait réprimandé pour avoir exigé du respect de la part de sa propre fille.

Il était temps d'agir.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer : **Se référer au chapitre 2_

_**Tout ne va pas aussi bien dans le meilleur des mondes **_

Harry se tenait devant l'appartement d'Hermione où il sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et la jeune femme apparut.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir Hermione. Je suis là pour t'emmener à la maison.

-Tu as de la chance. Je viens à peine de rentrer. Tu me laisses prendre mon sac et je te suis.

-Pas de problème.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvaient dans le Manoir Black devant une bonne tasse de thé, en compagnie de Draco, Blaise, Théo, Sirius, Remus et Severus. Ce dernier avait été invité par Draco sur demande d'Harry.

-Bien, fit le maître de Potions. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici ?

-C'est à ma demande, expliqua Harry. Comme vous le savez, l'année scolaire vient de commencer. Tous les cinq, nous avons décidé de quitter la maison familiale. Depuis hier, les garçons et moi avons notre appartement. Maintenant, il est temps de nous protéger. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là.

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, Hermione, fit Sirius, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là.

-Harry et moi avons établi ensemble la liste des sorts qu'il faudrait poser sur nos maisons, répondit Hermione.

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Remus

-Non, fit Sirius. Je vais aller voir.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le brun revint avec une rousse sur ses talons.

-Maman ?! bondit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je viens souffler, soupira Lily en s'installant.

-Tiens, Lily, fit Remus en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

-Merci, fit-elle après en avoir bu une gorgée.

-Tu veux en parler ? fit Severus

-Pas tout de suite, répondit la rousse. Je préfère me changer les idées.

-Très bien, haussa des épaules Sirius. Nous étions justement en train de parler de l'emménagement des enfants.

-Tu vas essayer ton Fidelitas ? demanda Lily

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Je vais te l'emprunter, sourit la rousse.

-Pour où ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Mon appartement, déclara Lily. Je crois que j'en aurais besoin plus tôt que je ne devrais. Je n'en dis pas plus, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que tous s'apprêtaient à lui demander des éclaircissements.

-Si tu veux, fit Harry. Tu veux nous aider ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Lily. Je veux absolument voir ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble.

-Harry a de toute façon hérité de toi, sourit Severus.

-Au moins une chose dont je suis fière, répondit Lily. Nous commençons quand ?

-Demain, proposa Draco. Mais est-ce que nous pourrons faire notre appartement et celui d'Hermione dans la même journée ?

-Le sort le plus important à poser reste le Fidelitas, répondit Harry en consultant ses notes. En le posant deux fois dans la même journée, ça pourrait passer. Mais le reste devra être posé très rapidement.

-Par le même groupe que le Fidelitas ? demanda Remus

-Surtout pas, sourit Harry. Plus nous aurons des groupes différents pour poser les sorts, mieux ce sera.

-Ok, fit Sirius. Vous restez pour dîner ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Sirius passa dans la cuisine pour commander le dîner. Sans un bruit, Lily se faufila derrière lui.

-Je peux t'aider Lily ? fit Sirius

La rousse lança un sort de silence avant de répondre.

-J'ai besoin de réponses. Mais d'abord, tu ne préfères pas que je fasse mon gâteau ?

-Tu rigoles ? Tu sais parfaitement que je me damnerais pour lui !

Tout en rigolant, les ustensiles et les ingrédients furent mis en place et la préparation commença.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, fit le brun.

-Que pensent les Sang Purs du divorce ? demanda abruptement la rousse

-Le divorce ?! Lily, ne me dis pas que …

-Sirius, aujourd'hui, mon propre mari m'a réprimandé pour avoir exigé du respect de ma propre fille ! Tu te rends compte ?

-J'avoue qu'il n'a pas été génial.

-Ma fille est devenue une véritable garce et James ne veut pas s'en rendre compte. Il assumera les conséquences tout seul !

-Tu ne penses pas à divorcer, non ?

-Si, Sirius. J'y réfléchis de plus en plus depuis que les jumeaux ont passé leurs BUSES.

-Ça va être très dur pour James. Le divorce est très mal vu, surtout par les vieilles familles. Si tu le demandes, le nom des Potter va en prendre un coup.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas cette solution. Pourquoi ? Vu la façon dont il te traite à cause de Aurore …

-Je pense surtout à Harry.

-Harry ?! Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre.

-Le poids du nom des Potter va revenir à Harry et non à Aurore comme le voudrait James. Les conséquences de ce divorce va retomber sur lui et pas sur James et encore moins sur Aurore.

-Je ne me suis pas intéressée à l'héritage des Potter parce que je sentais que j'allais m'énerver.

-Dans un sens, tu as bien fait. Je te le dis pour que tu comprennes mieux mais depuis qu'Aurore a été déclarée Survivante, James est de plus en plus désavoué par les autres grandes familles. Pour eux, son comportement est totalement illogique avec elle, il ne lui enseigne même pas le minimum requis de nos coutumes et essayer de déshériter Harry n'a pas joué en sa faveur non plus.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Mais cela ne règle pas mon problème. Je ne peux pas rester avec James. Il vient de me prouver une fois de plus qu'il laissera tout passer à cette enfant ingrate. J'ai sacrifié une partie de ma carrière et ma famille pour elle et elle ne fait rien pour mériter l'attention qu'elle a. Je n'en peux plus.

-Je te comprends. Pour moi aussi ça a été dur de renoncer à notre amitié si fusionnelle.

-Tu n'aurais pas une solution ?

-Il faudrait pouvoir annuler le mariage …

-J'ai découvert une solution mais il me faudrait des précisions parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails.

-Vas-y.

-Connais-tu le _Separe _?

-Tu es allé regarder dans des grimoires anciens ? Chez James ?

-Tu rigoles ?! J'ai pioché dans la bibliothèque au ministère.

-Au ministère ?! Lily, je vais te poser une question qui va te sembler totalement à côté de la plaque mais il faut que je sache : quel est ton métier ?

-Je suis Langue de Plomb et même James ne le sais pas. Enfin, il n'a pas voulu y croire.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça remonte aux huit ans des jumeaux …

_Flash-back _

_Lily, jeune maman de jumeaux de huit ans, avait repris sa thèse de magie ancienne depuis maintenant quatre ans. Elle avait dû arrêter avec la naissance de ses enfants puis, quand Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer ses enfants, elle avait dû reculer encore la date de son retour à la vie active. Son retour avait été encore plus compliqué avec l'accaparation de sa fille - elle devait l'avouer quelques années plus tard - et le désintérêt total qu'avait son mari pour son fils mais elle avait su concilier le tout. _

_Un an après avoir rejoint son directeur de thèse, elle avait été contactée par le Département des Mystères. D'abord, elle avait été sceptique, croyant qu'on la recrutait à cause de sa fille mais son contact, Lycaon, lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la jeune femme était attentivement observée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hogwarts. Après s'être fait tirer l'oreille, elle avait accepté la proposition mais avait demandé des dispositions particulières. Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille et son travail « en parallèle » ne devait pas accaparer tout son temps. Ne voulant pas perdre un si bon élément, Lycaon avait accepté, sans grande opposition de toute façon. Depuis trois ans, donc, tout se passait pour le mieux. _

_Alors qu'elle revenait d'une sortie pour le compte du Département des Mystères, elle se rendit après s'être changée dans la chambre de sa fille. Aussitôt, elle comprit que cette dernière boudait pour une quelconque raison. Ne voulant s'appesantir là-dessus, elle lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se rendit ensuite dans les appartements de son fils qui, pour une obscure raison, se trouvaient dans une autre aile du manoir, alors que leur fille dormait encore près de leurs appartements, à James et elle. Elle fut surprise de retrouver son fils encore éveillé et visiblement triste. Elle s'assit sur le lit. _

_-Mon chéri, commença doucement Lily. Que se passe-t-il ? _

_-C'est Aurore, soupira Harry. _

_-Vous vous êtes disputés ? _

_-Même pas. _

_-Alors ? _

_-Elle a dit que je lui avais tiré les cheveux et papa a dit que comme j'embêtais Aurore, je dois rester dans ma chambre. _

_-Depuis quand ? _

_-Elle a dit ça pendant le petit déjeuner. _

_La rousse fronça des sourcils. _

_-Es-tu descendu manger ? _

_-Papa l'a interdit. _

_Lily inspira doucement. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre son mari. Elle décida d'en toucher deux mots à James le lendemain. _

_-Lula ? _

_Un Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt. _

_-Maîtresse Lily Potter Madame a demandé ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Lula ? soupira Lily _

_-Toutes mes excuses, dame Lily, s'inclina Lula. Que puis-je pour vous ? _

_-Quels étaient les ordres concernant Harry, aujourd'hui ? _

_-Maître James Potter Monsieur a exigé que rien ne soit apporté au petit maître Harry, répondit Lula en serrant les mains. Lula a voulu apporter quand même un sandwich pour le petit maître mais maîtresse Aurore Potter Mademoiselle a vu Lula et Maître James Potter Monsieur a puni lui-même Lula. _

_La fureur de Lily enfla mais elle ne voulait pas faire peur à son fils. _

_-Lula, James m'a donné à moi, non ? _

_-Si, dame Lily. _

_-Alors désormais, tu ne prendras que des ordres de moi. Si James interdit à Harry de manger encore une fois, je veux que tu lui donnes quand même à manger. Un enfant ne doit pas être affamé. _

_-Bien, dame Lily. _

_-Maintenant, peux-tu nous apporter une collation ? _

_-Bien sûr, dame Lily, fit Lula en disparaissant. _

_-Merci maman, déclara Harry d'une petite voix. _

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, gronda doucement Lily. As-tu réellement tiré les cheveux d'Aurore ? _

_-Non, maman. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu avant de descendre manger. _

_Lula revint alors avec quelques sandwichs, des fruits et des boissons, comme les aimaient la mère et le fils. Doucement, elle donna à manger à l'enfant avant de se servir elle-même. _

_-Tu veux que je te raconte ma journée ? _

_-Oh oui maman ! _

_-Très bien … _

_Pour son fils, Lily raconta sa journée, du moment où son supérieur lui avait demandé de se rendre à Paris pour rencontrer une consœur française, la découverte de la Tour Eiffel, les rues enchanteresses mais aussi le grimoire ancien sur la magie des Druides qu'elle avait dû récupérer. Devant la fascination du petit garçon, elle approfondit ses explications sur ces êtres oubliés qui avaient contribué à la grandeur de la Magie. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua qu'Harry luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. _

_-Il faut que tu dormes, mon chéri, déclara doucement Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. _

_-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! fit Harry en étouffant un bâillement _

_-Si, mon chéri. Je te raconterais la suite demain. _

_-Promis ? _

_-Promis. Bonne nuit, mon chéri. _

_Elle avait à peine quitté la chambre qu'elle savait que le petit garçon s'était endormi. _

_Le lendemain matin, au lever, Lily remarqua que son époux avait quitté le lit conjugal. Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où il pouvait être, surtout en entendant Aurore geindre devant un James attentif à travers la porte. Elle décida de réveiller son fils qui fut très heureux de cette initiative. Harry fit sa toilette et s'habilla sur les conseils de sa mère avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais la situation tourna au drame quand le repas se termina. _

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée raconter une histoire à Aurore ? attaqua James _

_-Elle boudait, haussa des épaules Lily. Et quand je l'ai embrassé, elle a même voulu se détourner de moi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais restée avec elle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'interroges comme un vulgaire criminel ? _

_-Pourquoi tu es restée avec cet enfant ?! éluda James, crachant presque ces mots _

_Lily fronça des sourcils. Elle avait remarqué que son mari faisait son possible pour ne pas nommer Harry. Ce comportement l'intriguait mais elle ne voulait pas s'appesantir là-dessus. _

_-Parce qu'il était triste, claqua Lily. Parce qu'il est mon fils, James ! Tu as l'air d'oublier que tu as deux enfants, et pas qu'une seule fille ! Je suis restée avec Harry parce qu'il en avait besoin ! _

_-Et c'est quoi cette histoire que tu serais allée à Paris ?! _

_Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle savait qu'Harry n'irait jamais de son propre gré vers son père pour lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda discrètement sa fille et l'éclat de jubilation qui brillait dans ses yeux lui fit craindre ce qu'elle venait de deviner. Aurore avait tout écouté et avait rapporté à son père. _

_-Je ne savais pas que mon emploi du temps t'importait, rétorqua Lily. Tu ne te gènes pas pour t'en aller sans que je sache où tu vas. _

_-Je suis le maître de cette maison ! _

_-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous ayons cette conversation déplaisante ici et maintenant ? _

_Juste avant leur union, Lily avait pris James entre quatre yeux et lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas entrer dans le moule des épouses Sang Pur et que dans leur couple, elle comptait être son égal et non totalement soumise. Elle avait fait l'unanimité de ses beaux-parents par cet acte mais James avait dû réfréner ses envies. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de contredire ce que sa femme avait lutté pour avoir. _

_-Et puis de toute façon, c'est impossible que tu aies pu faire tout ce que tu as dit, fit James. _

_Lily le regarda sortir de la pièce, les yeux exorbités, tenant Aurore par la main. _

_-Maman ? _

_La rousse baissa la tête et vit Harry la regarder, visiblement inquiet. Elle le prit dans ses bras et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. _

_Son propre mari croyait que les femmes sorcières étaient inférieures aux hommes. Il ne la croyait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Hors de question. _

_Fin Flash-back _

-Tu ne risques rien en me le disant ? fit Sirius

-Il me faut juste un Serment Inviolable, répondit Lily.

Sirius s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Je ne savais pas James si … rétrograde, soupira Sirius. Même ses parents ne sont pas comme ça.

-Je crois que son arrogance que je croyais disparue ne l'est pas tant que ça, avoua Lily.

-Tu es pourtant plus capable que lui en termes de capacité magique. Il y a seulement ses origines Sang Pur qui font qu'il a de grandes capacités. Il a juste été entraîné plus tôt.

-Je m'en doute.

-Tu as parlé du _Separe_. Tu es sérieuse ?

-Plus que sérieuse. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire.

-Alors ne fais pas ce rituel. Tu risques ta vie sur ce coup-là.

-Ma vie ?!

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

-C'est pour ça que je viens vers toi. Tu es le seul Sang Pur en qui j'ai confiance qui pouvait me renseigner. Je me voyais mal demander à Lucius Malfoy.

-Je vois. Même si le rituel permet à une couple de se séparer devant les lois de la magie, tu risques ta vie, vu que tu seras celle qui fera le rituel, je me trompe ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors renonces, je t'en prie. Harry ne va pas s'en remettre si tu le fais.

-Ça m'énerve ! J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me marier à …

Lily se tut, réfléchissant intensément.

-Lily ?!

-Sirius, un contrat Moldu signé avec une Plume de Sang …

-Comment as-tu pu en obtenir une ? Seules les familles Sang Pur en ont !

-Sirius, j'ai signé un contrat prénuptial avec une Plume de Sang …

-Lily, tu n'aurais jamais dû … Pardon ?

-Un contrat prénuptial …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est-ce qui indique les clauses de notre mariage. Je l'avais demandé parce qu'il y avait toujours Voldemort et que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que la fortune de James ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains s'il venait à mourir avant moi. Mais oui ! Je peux me servir de ça !

-Je ne te suis plus, là, Lily …

-Juste avant notre mariage, James et moi avons signé avec une Plume de Sang qui est dans sa famille un contrat prénuptial. Comme j'étais Née de Moldus, cela permettait de légitimer le droit de nos futurs enfants à la succession à l'héritage des Potter, car à l'époque j'avais peur que mes origines retirent à mes enfants leur héritage. Et tu me connais, dans ce contrat, j'ai paré à toutes les éventualités …

-Dont le fait que tu veuilles rompre avec James. Ingénieux ! Mais je ne connaissais pas ce principe.

-C'est Moldu, naturellement. C'était surtout pour éviter que les époux au moment de la séparation ne prennent plus que ce qu'ils ne devraient.

-Tu vas t'en servir ?

-Pas le choix. Je refuse que ma propre fille décide de ma vie avec la bénédiction de mon mari. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil au contrat et je vais préparer mon départ de la famille Potter.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Largement. Merci, Sirius. De m'avoir écouté déblatérer mes idioties.

-Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

Tout en discutant, le dîner s'était préparé. Satisfaits, les deux adultes quittèrent la cuisine pour retrouver les autres dans la salle à manger. Et la soirée se passa tranquillement.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Les sombres secrets qui nous entourent**_

La pose des sorts de Fidelitas s'était faite sans encombre. Le reste des sorts avait suivis très rapidement ainsi que l'aménagement de l'appartement des quatre amis. Harry avait fait une razzia dans les magasins de meubles des environs de Londres et avait supervisé lui-même leur installation et leur disposition. Draco et Blaise avaient bien ricané à ça mais Théo avait soupçonné que ça cachait un sombre désir de protéger au maximum les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

L'année scolaire commençait pour tous sur les chapeaux de roues. Chacun s'investissait à fond dans leurs études. Malgré la charge de travail, les quatre garçons avaient établi des créneaux pour s'entraîner. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient compris qu'il était vain de compter sur Aurore pour les sauver de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, devant ce constat, ils avaient compris que le monde Sorcier avait des lacunes et des concepts totalement aberrants, dont le fait de se reposer entièrement sur une gamine pour se sauver. Dans l'appartement, ils avaient installé une salle d'entraînement qu'à leur plus grande surprise, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus et Harry avaient agrandi sans que les proportions extérieurs ne soient changées mais aussi en la transformant en salle temporelle, fonction qui avait été étendue au laboratoire de potions d'à-côté. Plein de petites améliorations tant et si bien qu'en moins d'un mois, les garçons étaient définitivement installés.

Un soir, tous les cinq buvaient une boisson fraîche après un entraînement harassant. Cinq ? En vérité, dès que l'endroit fut sûr, Harry avait aussitôt intégré Hermione dans leurs entraînements. Étant tous de Sang Pur, les connaissances Moldues de la jeune femme apportait une dimension toute nouvelle à leurs attaques et défenses. Pour les convaincre, Harry leur avait révélé certaines choses.

_Flash-back _

_-Alors si j'ai bien entendu, demanda Blaise, tu veux que Granger s'entraîne avec nous ? Dray, sers-moi un autre verre ! _

_-Elle s'appelle Hermione, soupira Harry. _

_-Pourquoi ? fit Théo _

_-À part que c'est l'une des plus talentueuses sorcières de notre génération ? ironisa Harry. Simple. Elle sait ce que vaut ma chère sœur et veut réformer le monde sorcier. Et je suis persuadé qu'il faudra compter avec elle une fois l'autre serpent disparu. _

_-Même si ce sont des arguments très pertinents, fit remarqua Draco, ce n'est pour ça que tu veux qu'elle vienne avec nous. _

_-Ça fait deux ans que je m'entraîne avec elle, avoua Harry. Pas à notre niveau mais plus dans la recherche des sorts pouvant nous être utiles. Entre autres, c'est elle qui m'a en grande partie aidé pour le livre de protections. _

_-Mais encore ? insista Draco _

_-D'accord, soupira Harry. Elle est venue aux mêmes conclusions que nous à propos de Dumbledore. _

_-Etonnant, fit Blaise. En étant si proche de l'enfant chérie, comment elle a pu voir que le vieux veut sacrifier cette peste et s'approprier la gloire pour lui tout seul pour pouvoir modeler un monde à son image ? _

_-Euh, Blaise, tu ne vas pas trop loin dans tes suppositions ? demanda Théo _

_-C'est juste évident, renifla Blaise. _

_-Bref, reprit Harry. Elle a vu des incohérences trop flagrantes pour être ignorées et heureusement pour elle, elle m'en a parlé en premier. Et nous avons établi un plan d'action. _

_-Tu ne vas pas nous dire ce qu'elle a découvert ? fit Théo _

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le révéler, secoua la tête Harry. Vous lui demandez vous-même. _

_-Très bien, fit Draco. Tu as confiance en elle ? _

_-Presque autant qu'en vous, affirma Harry. _

_-Je suis d'accord, fit Blaise. Je fais confiance à Harry. _

_-Moi aussi, abonda Théo. _

_-Draco ? fit Harry _

_-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas tout raconter à ta sœur ? demanda le blond _

_-Je vais tout simplement te la citer, répondit Harry. « Aurore croit que le respect doit lui être dû alors qu'elle ne fait rien pour le mériter. Elle ne respecte rien ni personne et va jusqu'à mépriser ouvertement sa propre mère et son propre frère. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir affronter Voldemort mais ne fait rien pour se préparer à la lutte. J'ai assez de présence d'esprit pour me dire que ma fidélité et mes forces n'iront jamais à une ingrate comme Aurore et ça, même notre amitié passée ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. » _

_-Elle avait l'air remontée, souffla Blaise. _

_-Elle m'a dit ça en 5__e__ année, termina Harry. Et depuis, je peux t'assurer que tout ce que j'ai pu raconter à Hermione ne s'est jamais su. _

_-Très bien, capitula Draco. Elle peut venir. _

_Fin Flash-back _

-Tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça se passait en droit, Hermione, fit Draco.

Et miracle ! Ils en étaient passés aux prénoms.

-Ça change de Hogwarts, avoua Hermione. Mais tu dois reconnaître ça toi aussi en Potions.

-Pas tant que ça, fit Draco. Je te rappelle que Severus Snape est mon parrain et qu'il m'enseigne depuis tout petit …

-On voit d'où vient le favoritisme, taquina Hermione.

-Même pas ! renifla Draco

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies un tel niveau en Défense et en Attaque, remarqua Blaise. Avec les boulets que tu traînais …

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Hermione. Heureusement, je ne me suis jamais préoccupée d'eux quand il s'agissait de travail scolaire. Dès la première année, après l'histoire avec la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai cherché toutes les connaissances possibles et je me suis entrainée le plus possible pour ne plus être prise au dépourvue. Bien sûr, mes deux chers amis préféraient s'amuser plutôt que ne serait-ce prendre au minimum au sérieux leurs études.

-Et comment ils réussissaient leurs examens ? se demanda Théo

-Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers le brun.

-J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-Il a bloqué les dossiers d'Aurore et de Weasley à chaque fin d'année scolaire, expliqua Harry. Je me suis posé la question quand j'ai vu que Aurore passait en troisième année sans problème. J'ai demandé à Severus qui m'a dit que leurs dossiers n'étaient jamais vus en conseil de classe. Même McGonagall n'était pas d'accord mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

-Donc, ils n'ont jamais été évalués ? s'indigna Hermione

-Ils vont tomber de haut maintenant, ricana Draco.

-Détrompe-toi, contra Harry. J'ai eu la confirmation hier. Devine qui prend la tête de l'école des Aurors ?

-Tu rigoles ? bondit Draco. Ça ne peut pas être …

-Si, grinça Harry. James va prendre la direction de l'école. Pour ses excellents états de service.

-Il tient surtout à ce que sa fille chérie puisse réussir dans le métier qu'elle a choisi, siffla Blaise.

-Heureusement, aucun d'entre nous n'a voulu devenir Aurors, consola Théo.

-Certes, concéda Hermione. Mais n'avez-vous pas des matières en commun ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Théo. C'est plus une entraide. Les plus talentueux des apprentis Médicomages peuvent aider à soigner les apprentis Aurors. Les potions de la faculté de Potions, selon leur qualité, peuvent leur être administrées et les effets des sorts de toutes sortes peuvent être observés.

-Donc vous devrez leur tomber dessus, grimaça Hermione. Même toi, Théo ?

-Peu de chance, sourit Théo. Je suis dans le journalisme, à l'essai dans un magazine économique sorcier américain.

-Américain ? sursauta Hermione

-L'appartement a une cheminée Internationale, expliqua Draco. Toutes les précautions ont été prises pour que notre petit Théo ne coure aucun danger.

-Tiens, j'y pense, reprit Théo. Tu t'occupes des affaires des Potter ?

-Très peu, soupira Harry. Avec la complicité des Gobelins, j'ai pu reprendre ce qui concernait le monde Moldu. Ça ne concerne que quarante pourcents de la fortune du clan mais j'ai pu faire prospérer les affaires.

-J'ai fait quelques interviews et il semble que James soit en train de former son successeur, informa Théo.

-Il emmène Aurore en réunion d'affaires ? fronça des sourcils Blaise

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, acquiesça Théo. Tu dois faire très attention.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, soupira Harry. Toute décision doit passer par James. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le court-circuiter en tant que Héritier.

-Un conseil, fit Draco. Va te présenter en tant que Héritier aux dirigeants des entreprises Sorcières. Qu'elles se fassent leur opinion elles-mêmes.

-Mouais, je verrais, fit Harry.

-J'y réfléchis depuis un moment, fit Hermione. James ne peut pas te déshériter ?

-On ne déshérite pas le premier né d'une lignée, déclara Draco. Sauf en cas d'évènements graves. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Harry surtout qu'un enfant de moins de dix ans sans baguette ne peut pas faire beaucoup de choses. Ce n'est un secret pour personne parmi les familles de Sang Pur de notre promotion que James a toujours voulu qu'Aurore hérite du clan Potter. Et même mon père est prêt à dire que la ruine de ton clan surviendrait en moins de deux ans, si ce n'est moins.

-Tu es dur, fit Hermione.

-Même pas, contra Blaise. Je peux même te donner un exemple. Il y a une entreprise des Potter qui travaille étroitement avec une entreprise de ma famille qu'on m'a confiée. Confidentiellement, le directeur de l'entreprise Potter a dit au mien que son patron était une gamine rousse qui n'y connaissait rien du tout. Pour preuve, moins de trois mois après qu'elle ait pris la tête de l'entreprise, le directeur a dû, pour le bien de son personnel, chercher de nouveaux emplois pour eux, et les faire partir petit à petit pour éviter le licenciement abusif.

-Oh, grimaça Hermione.

-Oui, tu peux le dire, fit Théo.

Le silence s'installa.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour Voldemort ? demanda Théo

Harry soupira. Pour une obscure raison, il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que Aurore n'était pas du tout la Survivante, rien que par le fait que si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas des capacités aussi médiocres. Quand il était jeune, l'idée lui avait effleuré que ça pouvait être lui mais il avait très vite écarté l'idée car il ne voulait pas tantôt être idolâtré, tantôt descendu plus bas que terre. Une fois à Hogwarts, il avait décidé que comme le monde Sorcier voulait se reposer sur une gamine presque sans pouvoirs pour se protéger, il allait se défendre tout seul, comme un grand. Et malgré que Aurore se soit approprié toutes ses confrontations contre Voldemort, il savait que Voldemort allait s'acharner contre lui car il représenterait un obstacle à sa montée au pouvoir car il avait un potentiel qui n'était pas à négliger.

-Nous devons nous préparer comme nous pouvons, répondit Harry. Nous avons rehaussé les protections de nos maisons, c'est déjà un bon point. Nous nous entraînons depuis notre 5e année, et pas que dans les matières dites réglementaires, aussi bien en magie dite blanche que noire.

-Tu sais qu'Aurore va finir un jour ou l'autre par nous poser problème, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je m'en doute, grinça Harry. Un jour ou l'autre, en fait dès que Voldemort lui aura mis une raclée avec perte et fracas, elle va aller se plaindre et James va exiger qu'elle soit entraînée par les meilleurs. Le souci, c'est qu'ils se sont mis à dos tous les meilleurs. Sirius reste un meilleur Auror que James, malgré tout ce qui se dit, Remus a une connaissance en Défense qui ferait pâlir un Maître dans le domaine, maman qui est la seule qui maîtrise la magie ancienne en Europe … Et je ne parle que des matières qui auraient pu servir à Aurore mais que James ne jugera pas utiles …

-En parlant de Remus, coupa Blaise, il n'est pas Maître en Défense ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Il aurait dû mais il n'a jamais su pourquoi son dossier n'a jamais été accepté.

-C'était quand ? demanda Théo

-À peu près vers mes cinq ans, répondit Harry en réfléchissant.

-Ne cherche pas, je sais pourquoi, grommela Draco.

-On t'écoute, fit Théo.

-Au cours d'une conversation, Père m'a fait remarquer qu'il était étonnant que mis à part James, personne de cette promotion ne soit allé aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient alors qu'on vantait leurs capacités depuis Hogwarts. Et ce dans n'importe quelle maison. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions quand il a remarqué que Severus n'avait toujours pas quitté l'Angleterre pour faire sa maîtrise de Potions. Il a creusé un peu et il a découvert le pot aux roses, comme on le dit chez les Moldus. James a fait bloquer tous les dossiers de toute sa promotion. Absolument tous.

-Même Sirius ? releva Blaise. Pourtant, il est bien Auror, que je sache.

-C'est vrai, concéda Draco. Mais est-il capitaine comme ça aurait dû être le cas ? Non, parce que c'est James qui a eu la promotion. Je crois qu'il voulait être le seul à briller.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, soupira Harry. Je me pose juste la question de savoir comment maman a pu l'épouser et moi être son fils.

-Dis-toi que tu as plus hérité de ta mère que de lui, consola Théo. Quant à ta mère, va falloir lui poser la question.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Hermione.

-Utilise la cheminée, conseilla Harry. Il est tard.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle les embrassa tous avant de récupérer ses affaires et de partir. Les autres allèrent se coucher peu de temps après.

§§§§§§§§§§

Dans l'antre de Voldemort

Le mage au faciès de serpent réfléchissait intensément. Depuis près de trois ans qu'il était revenu, la guerre s'enlisait. Certes, grâce à la bêtise du Ministère, il avait pu reconstituer son pouvoir tranquillement pendant un an mais Dumbledore lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne faisait aucunement confiance au vieil homme mais il s'agissait d'autre chose qui le dérangeait.

La Survivante.

Elle lui avait échappé … cinq fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Hogwarts. Cependant, si on mettait côte à côte les rapports de ses serviteurs et leurs confrontations, rien ne correspondait. Scolairement parlant, elle devait avoir le niveau de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, et ce n'était pas un compliment ! Pourtant, lors des duels qu'il y avait eu entre eux, il a vu des sorts de combat admirablement exécutés, même mieux que ceux de ses serviteurs. L'écart qu'il y avait n'était pas possible, à moins que ce soit une tentative pour qu'on la sous-estime. Mais la théorie lui semblait bien trop bancale. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Malgré tout, avec James Potter comme père, elle avait dû avoir un entraînement digne des plus grands Aurors. Mais même Peter, son fidèle serviteur, lui avait rapporté que sa filleule n'était nullement intéressée par son destin, voulant profiter à fond de sa célébrité. Selon ses mots, elle aurait tout le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

-Bellatrix, viens à moi …

La deuxième fille de la branche secondaire des Black arriva très vite.

-Oui, mon Seigneur ?

-Il me faut des renseignements, déclara Voldemort. Puisque la Survivante se met en travers de mon chemin, il est temps de lui rappeler que Lord Voldemort sait frapper là où il faut. Trouve-moi tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les plus proches amis de cette gamine.

-À vos ordres, mon Seigneur.


	6. Folies des grandeurs

_**Folies des grandeurs**_

Lucius se rendait au Ministère après avoir travaillé aux affaires familiales au manoir Malfoy. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Lucius n'était pas un Death Eater. Soit, il était un mage noir mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par l'idéologie de Voldemort. Certes, dans sa jeunesse, le Lord avait tenté de recruter dans sa famille mais Abraxas, son père, lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il essaie. Voldemort avait compris que le clan Malfoy avait les capacités de réduire à néant tous ses efforts donc même après son retour, il les avait laissés tranquille.

Depuis un peu moins de vingt ans, il devait lutter contre un adversaire qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Quand, après que les tenants du titre aient été tués par Voldemort, il avait vu James Potter au conseil magique, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tomberait sur un adversaire pareil. Andrew et Cassandre Potter étaient des personnes qui travaillaient activement pour la préservation de leur monde, cependant moins radicalement que la famille de Lucius. Mais quand le jeune homme a pris place, la politique du clan Potter avait changé du tout au tout. Certes, les grandes lignes étaient respectées mais il y avait bien moins d'ardeur qu'avec ses parents. Eux qui militaient pour restaurer les droits des lycanthropes ainsi que des vampires, lui traînait franchement des pieds pour que cela se fasse. Et il y avait bien d'autres exemples.

Mais petit à petit, l'engouement pour Aurore Potter, la Survivante, avait augmenté jusqu'à devenir fanatique et il semblait que ça avait fait tourner la tête à son père. Il avait commencé à suivre la politique très rétrograde du Ministère concernant le fichage et la non reconnaissance des droits des lycanthropes, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était la manière dont il traitait ses enfants.

Aurore était amenée à toutes les réceptions où étaient invités ses parents. Dès la première fois quand elle avait deux ans, Lucius s'était demandé où se trouvait son frère et quand James avait répondu qu'il était à la maison, le blond s'était posé la question de savoir pourquoi il n'y avait pas laissé sa fille également, surtout qu'elle cassait les oreilles de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, il était coutume de ne pas emmener les enfants de moins de six ans dans ce genre de réception. Mais non, Aurore était toujours présente. Et surtout montrait toute l'étendue de son éducation. Ou plutôt sa non éducation. Les premières années, Lily Evans, épouse Potter, était présente pour tempérer l' « énergie » débordante de l'enfant. Mais contre toute attente, James l'avait reprise de plus en plus pour laisser « jouer tranquillement sa fille ». Connaissant par le biais de Severus le caractère de la rousse, Lucius s'était attendu à une crise monumentale, peu importe l'endroit. Mais il ne se serait pas attendu à une réponse si Slytherin de la part d'une Gryffindor. En effet, la rousse avait tout simplement décidé de ne plus se rendre aux réceptions Sang Pur quand sa fille devait et voulait venir, laissant le soin à son cher mari de justifier son absence. En privé, avec Narcissa, il avait salué cette action mais ils s'étaient vite aperçu que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Pire, l'attitude du père et de la fille s'aggravait. Aurore, n'ayant plus personne pour la réguler, faisait lors des réceptions caprice sur caprice et personne ne pouvait la remettre à sa place car James avait hérité d'une haute position dans le monde sorcier et ses liens avec Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, n'étaient plus à prouver. Sans compter que quiconque s'en prendrait à elle aurait à en répondre devant James Potter qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout commode quand on touchait à sa fille. Quant à James … Lucius avait de la peine pour Lily. Aussitôt que celle-ci avait cessé de se rendre aux réceptions, son mari avait commencé à flirter avec tout ce qui portait une jupe et avait entre seize et environ quarante ans. Flirt qui avait fini par se transformer très vite en adultère pur et dur. Lily n'en avait jamais rien su officiellement mais avec les rumeurs qui courraient - et le fait que James ne se cachait même pas -, Lucius imaginait sans mal que la rousse devait avoir des doutes.

Enfin, se dit Lucius en se reprenant. L'heure n'était plus à penser aux Potter, père et fille.

Le blond entra dans le Ministère de la Magie qui, le découvrit-il, était en pleine effervescence. Curieux, il se renseigna çà et là pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait. Mais la convocation en réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot coupa court à son exploration.

-Intrigué, Lord Malfoy ?

Le blond se retourna et identifia immédiatement son interlocuteur. Aussitôt, il s'inclina en signe de respect et prit la main qui se présentait à lui pour y déposer un baisemain.

-Un peu, je l'avoue, lady Longbottom, sourit Lucius.

-Veuillez m'accompagner, je vous prie, fit Augusta Longbottom.

Lucius ne pensa même pas à refuser et présenta son bras à la matriarche de la famille Longbottom pour se rendre à la salle du conseil. La vieille femme était un pilier de la communauté Sang Pur anglaise. Nul ne songerait à passer outre son avis, même les familles dites sombres. Si on était objectif, cette femme avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que le grand Albus Dumbledore, car elle prodiguait ses conseils à toute personne qui le demandait, qu'il appartienne à une famille adepte de la magie blanche ou de la magie noire, contrairement au directeur qui ne s'entourait que de personnes « de la Lumière ». Et Lucius l'appréciait beaucoup puisqu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots quand elle s'adressait au prétendu chef de la Lumière. Un délice à entendre.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui se passe, Augusta ?

-Non, je le crains, Lucius. Seulement quelques rumeurs.

-Ah bon ?

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, voulez-vous ?

-Je n'oserais jamais.

-C'est cela. Je pense que nous aurons la surprise tout à l'heure.

-Certainement. Je ne vois pas lord Longbottom avec vous.

-Il est avec son maître d'apprentissage.

-J'aurais cru qu'il aurait repris votre place une fois ses études terminées …

-N'ayez crainte. Nous en avons discuté ensemble et nous avons convenu qu'il ferait son entrée à son rythme, en se familiarisant d'abord avec les affaires de la famille avant de songer à la politique.

-Une bien sage position.

-Qu'en est-il de votre héritier, Lucius ?

-Il a décidé la même chose, à peu de choses près. Seulement, il s'intéresse à la politique internationale également. Il l'étudie à l'université. Il ne se sent pas assez prêt pour aller directement dans le vif du sujet. Ce sont ses propres mots. Mais je songe quand même à l'amener avec moi de temps à autre pour qu'il voie ce qui se passe. En tant que spectateur, bien entendu.

-Nous nous rejoignons, Lucius. Que diriez-vous que nous convenions d'un jour où nous emmenions nos fils et petit-fils en réunion puis que nous discutions ensemble de ce qu'ils en pensent ?

-Excellente idée. J'en discuterais avec mon épouse pour voir ce qu'elle en dit.

-Très bien.

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Comme c'était une réunion « privée », donc sans public, chaque membre était libre de s'installer où il le voulait. Après avoir installé Augusta, Lucius prit place à ses côtés et observa les membres déjà assis et ceux qui arrivaient. Le dernier arrivé était James Potter mais tous ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit accompagné.

-En voilà une dont je me serais bien passée, maugréa Augusta.

Lucius était du même avis. En effet, la personne qui suivait James était autre qu'Aurore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait mais Albus avait imposé sa présence. Cependant, la majorité du conseil était conscient que ce n'était pas elle qui aurait dû être là mais bien son frère. De plus, Aurore prenait le droit d'intervenir avec la bénédiction de son père et du président, alors qu'aucun héritier ne se le serait permis. Surtout pour sortir des inepties.

Albus réclama le silence pour commencer la réunion.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir, commença-t-il, c'est suite à un évènement qui a eu lieu cette nuit.

Tous étaient intrigués.

-Au cours de la nuit, révéla Albus, il a eu une attaque de Death Eaters qui a fait une vingtaine de morts parmi des Moldus.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous convoquer, coupa Nott senior, cachant mal sa jubilation quant au résultat de l'attaque. Il y a de nombreuses attaques lancées par Vous Savez Qui.

-Certes, concéda Albus. Cependant, cette attaque a eu lieu non loin de l'école des Aurors.

-Et alors ? fit un autre membre

Lucius se posait la même question. La localisation de l'attaque n'avait que peu d'importance. Bien qu'il y ait eu des morts, il ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire en réunion du Magenmagot.

-J'aimerai faire adopter une mesure qui autoriserait tous les élèves de l'école des Aurors à intervenir en cas d'attaque, bien sûr sous le couvert d'Aurors expérimentés.

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent dans toute la salle suite à l'annonce. Lucius, quant à lui, se remettait de sa surprise.

-Il a osé proposer quoi ?! fit-il, abasourdi

-En d'autres termes, grinça Augusta, il veut permettre à la fille chérie de faire justice elle-même, Merlin nous en préserve !

-Vous semblez sûre de vous.

-Je ne crois pas au hasard, Lucius. Quand j'ai appris que James Potter prenait la tête de l'école des Aurors la même année où sa fille y entrait, je savais qu'il y avait des choses louches. Surtout quand Neville m'a dit que cette gamine avait raté les matières essentielles pour pouvoir entrer dans cette école.

-Draco m'a également souligné ce fait.

-Maintenant James a demandé à son grand ami Albus d'accéder à un des nombreux caprices de sa fille. Je crois qu'il a oublié que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle.

-Beaucoup se rangeront du côté de Potter.

-Je vais le faire tomber de son piédestal. Et surtout, n'intervenez pas, Lucius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Votre penchant pour les arts sombres va porter préjudice.

-Même si je ne vois pas comment, je vous fais confiance.

-Bien, Lucius.

Tous deux se concentrèrent sur le débat. Dumbledore avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

-Je laisse la parole à Lord James Potter, actuellement directeur de l'école des Aurors.

Le brun se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à tout le monde dans la salle. Lucius vit qu'il était sûr de convaincre tout le monde.

-Membres du Magenmagot, fit James. Cette demande n'est pas faite au hasard. Cette permission serait un atout considérable. Si les élèves de l'école des Aurors peuvent combattre, alors les Death Eaters auraient plus d'adversaires à affronter. Je suis sûr que la présence de certains élèves ferait la différence dans la lutte contre Vous Savez Qui.

Nul n'ignora que James parlait d'Aurore, Celle Qui Avait Survécu.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et j'espère que vous vous rangerez à mon avis, termina James.

Il s'assit, souriant à tout va, sûr de sa victoire. Dans la salle, personne n'osait contredire l'homme de Dumbledore et tous concédait que si la Survivante pouvait agir dès aujourd'hui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un plus contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Quelqu'un voudrait prendre la parole ? demanda Dumbledore sur un ton qui disait que ça n'était pas la peine, la partie était déjà gagnée

Le silence s'installa, tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui allait se lever. Heureux de ne voir aucune contestation, le vieil homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour procéder au vote quand il fut coupé.

-Moi.

Tous se tournèrent et découvrirent que c'était la respectable Augusta Longbottom qui venait d'élever la voix. Dumbledore, surpris, resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de se reprendre rapidement.

-Bien sûr, sourit hypocritement Dumbledore. La parole est à vous, Augusta.

-En ces lieux, c'est lady Longbottom, claqua Augusta d'un ton ferme. Je ne me répèterais pas.

Dumbledore vit la menace et acquiesça. Il n'était pas bon de se mettre la femme sur le dos.

-Honorés membres du Magenmagot, dit Augusta. La dernière attaque a eu lieu près de l'école des Aurors. Et puis ? Quand la prochaine aura lieu, par exemple près d'Azkaban, nous autoriserons les prisonniers à récupérer leurs baguettes ou nous laisserons les Dementors agir librement ? Car c'est ce qu'autorisera cette nouvelle loi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les futurs Aurors étudient trois années entières avant d'être envoyés sur le terrain. C'est pour éviter qu'ils fassent des erreurs stupides et surtout, qu'ils pensent que puisqu'ils sont Aurors, ils ont tous les droits ! Si cette loi est passée, alors considérez que les élèves de Médicomagie, quel que soit leur année, puissent soigner les blessés sur le terrain et faire bien plus de morts de par leur inexpérience. Que les ingrédients essentiels soient récoltés par des élèves qui ne connaissent à peine les protocoles de sécurité pour leur conservation avant qu'ils ne soient utilisés. Que les potions de soins soient préparées par des élèves qui ne savent pas éviter les écueils récurrents à leur spécialité. Que les sorts de protections lancés par les élèves en Sortilèges le soient par des personnes qui les maîtrisent à peine. Réfléchissez, êtes-vous prêts à laisser votre sécurité à des personnes qui ne connaissent pas encore les limites à franchir ou pire, qui se croient tout permis ? Désolée mais je me refuse à accepter cette loi qui est, à mon humble avis, totalement inutile. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux gardiens de la justice et de la paix, pas de despotes en culottes courtes. Merci de votre attention.

Augusta se rassit et les laissa méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle en avait assez des idées farfelues qui sortaient du duo Potter Dumbledore. Il était temps de changer et Dumbledore avait fait son temps. Potter donnait une image des Sang Pur pire que les familles pro Voldemort et ce n'était pas peu dire !

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vieille folle !

_Je me demandais quand elle allait intervenir_, songea Lucius en voyant Aurore bondir de son siège.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Augusta d'un ton polaire qui fit frémir tout le monde dans la salle

Tous savaient qu'il n'était pas bon d'énerver Augusta Longbottom.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'écria Aurore. Dehors, les Death Eaters font ce qu'ils veulent ! Pendant l'attaque, si j'avais pu intervenir …

-Nous savons tous comment ce se serait terminé, critiqua Augusta. La seule fois où vous avez dû vous battre lors d'une attaque de Death Eaters, vous avez détruit cinq maisons qui se sont écroulées sur les Aurors en intervention. Et surtout, vous n'avez réussi aucun sort pour les arrêter.

-J'ai affronté Vous Savez Qui ! affirma Aurore, rouge de honte après que la femme ait rappelé l'un de ses échecs les plus cuisants

-Votre affrontement entre le Lord et vous a été retransmis sur écran géant, rappela perfidement Augusta. Nous savons tous que sans la présence d'esprit de votre frère, vous auriez été tuée après avoir été figée pendant que vous vous vantiez de vos capacités. Que je n'ai toujours pas vu d'ailleurs.

-Comment osez-vous ?! bondit James

-Suffit, Potter ! rugit Augusta en se redressant. Votre fille n'a pas à intervenir dans les débats du Magenmagot ! Je n'ai que trop toléré sa présence. Surtout qu'elle est le pire exemple de l'application de cette loi qui est au bas mot une stupidité ! Elle se croit indispensable alors qu'elle ne maîtrise même pas ses capacités ! Je refuse que cette loi passe ! Et aussi, apprenez à cette enfant à se taire ! Bon nombre d'héritiers sont venus en ces lieux et aucun ne s'est aussi mal conduit que votre fille aujourd'hui ! C'est une honte !

Les membres du Magenmagot abondèrent bruyamment en son sens. Dumbledore tenta de reprendre le contrôle mais il comprit très vite qu'il avait perdu.

Le vote fut sans appel. Mis à part Potter, tous votèrent contre la loi demandée. Ces derniers partirent furieux de la salle. Dumbledore s'éclipsa en catimini, peu sûr de l'accueil qu'il recevrait après cette débâcle. Augusta éloigna rapidement toutes les personnes qui voulaient la féliciter, n'ayant toujours pas décolérée. Elle alpagua Lucius qui ne comprit pas sur le coup et ils furent isolés correctement.

-Augusta …

-Ne commencez pas, Lucius. Donnez-moi les noms des absents, des pros Potter et Dumbledore ainsi que le pro Voldemort.

-Je peux vous avoir ça dans deux heures. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Non. J'attends votre hibou, Lucius.

La femme s'en alla très vite. Soupçonnant une affaire louche, Lucius quitta les lieux à son tour, à la fois pour éviter une altercation houleuse avec les Potter que pour s'atteler à la tâche confiée.

§§§§§§§§§§

Père et fille retournèrent au manoir Potter, furieux. D'abord parce que leur idée n'avait pas été acceptée mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur Augusta Longbottom, qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues, ni sur Lucius Malfoy, histoire de se défouler après cette défaite.

-Mon idée était excellente ! ragea Aurore. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu ?

-C'est Longbottom qui leur a tourné la tête, siffla James. J'avais réussi à les convaincre pourtant !

-Elle doit payer ! tapa du pied Aurore

-Tu as raison, sourit James. Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Y'a intérêt, lâcha Aurore en montant dans sa chambre.

Alors que son père vaquait à ses occupations, Aurore se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle se jeta sans grâce sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir.

_Si seulement cette loi avait pu passer, _grogna-t-elle_, j'aurais pu montrer à tout le monde ce que je vaux ! Je suis la Survivante ! Tout le monde devrait embrasser le sol que je foule ! Mais non, il a fallu que cette vieille folle dise que je ne me maîtrise pas. Mais je suis indispensable à la lutte contre Vous Savez Qui ! Je suis l'Elue de la prophétie ! J'ai été marquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ah, si seulement je pouvais leur dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir le vaincre … Là, ils rigoleraient moins, ceux qui se moquaient de moi ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Harry ! Il a tout fait pour ternir ma réputation ! Heureusement, papa est d'accord avec moi et maintenant qu'il est majeur, il a plus de chance de réussir à bannir de notre famille cet être qui en est même digne ! Va falloir que je me défoule. Pourquoi je ne me chargerais pas de gâcher leurs études ? Ça fait longtemps … _

Alors que sa fille complotait contre son frère, Lily quitta doucement le couloir. Malgré plusieurs essais, Aurore n'avait jamais pu maîtriser les bases de l'Occlumencie. Donc il était tout à fait normal que les pensées de la jeune fille aille à tout va. Elle était tranquillement dans la bibliothèque quand son mari et sa fille avaient débarqué hors d'eux. Elle avait parfaitement entendu leurs réclamations et quand ils s'étaient séparés, elle avait suivi sa fille qui pouvait le mieux lui fournir des explications, son mari ayant des barrières plutôt correctes.

Ce qu'elle avait appris la confortait dans ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle quitta donc le manoir sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en inquiète.


	7. Placer ses pions

_**Placer ses pions**_

-Je veux votre résumé sur le cours d'aujourd'hui pour la semaine prochaine, déclara le professeur. Avec, les différents cas de figure qui peuvent se présenter à vous en pratique et les solutions possibles. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'en Médicomagie, il faut être prêt à tout. Je vous dis au prochain cours.

Dans le brouhaha, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle. Harry emboîta le pas tout en souriant. Il adorait ses cours. Il avait découvert la Médicomagie peu après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il avait été totalement séduit. Il avait étudié en autodidacte la théorie avant de demander conseil à Mrs Pomfrey qui l'avait orienté vers les lectures utiles et l'avait aidé à s'exercer sur les sorts de soin les plus simples. L'organisation de ses études, cependant, avait posé problème. En effet, James s'était totalement détaché de tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin Harry donc il n'avait rien voulu entendre pour financer de quelconques études. Sirius était donc intervenu et les avait financées. De toutes façons, Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec James.

Le brun sortit de la salle et rentra chez lui, puisque c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Pour une fois qu'il finissait tôt, il allait en profiter. Il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de ses amis et de rencontrer les différentes entreprises de l'empire Potter et de se présenter comme héritier. Nul n'ignorait que James et Lily avaient eu deux enfants et que Harry était le premier né mais ce dernier était curieux de savoir comment James avait justifié le fait que ce soit Aurore qui soit à ses côtés et non celui qui allait hériter de tout.

Dans sa chambre, il choisit un costume Moldu sombre qu'il mit avant de fignoler sa tenue. Il laissa un mot pour ses colocataires et emprunta la cheminée internationale.

-Bonjour, Harry, sourit Théo qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Pile à l'heure.

-Salut Théo, répondit Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de onze heures. On y va ?

Les deux amis quittèrent l'immeuble et entrèrent dans les rues de Chicago. Théo avait obtenu son poste durant l'été et devant son analyse très juste et sa plume droite, le journal avait tenté par tous les moyens de débaucher le jeune homme d'Angleterre. Voyant sa chance, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu la laisser passer et avait imposé quelques conditions. D'abord le secret de sa présence aux Etats-Unis et l'utilisation d'un pseudonyme. Puis le fait qu'il tenait à rester habiter en Europe malgré la menace Voldemort. Et enfin des horaires aménagés et sa présence dans l'Illinois que deux fois par semaine du fait du décalage horaire. Entre autres choses bien entendu.

-Tu as pu partir sans qu'on te pose trop de questions ? sourit Théo

-Personne n'était encore rentré, haussa des épaules Harry. De toute façon, j'ai laissé un mot.

-Vaut mieux. Vu comment ils piquent une crise quand ils ne savent pas où on est.

-Tu l'as dit.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant où Théo était un habitué avant que ce dernier ne le conduise devant un immeuble.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? demanda Théo, inquiet

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, trancha Harry.

-Tu as raison. Bonne chance. Je viens te chercher dès que tu m'appelles, n'oublie pas.

-Maman poule.

-Je ne tiens pas à me faire écorcher vif s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Très peu pour moi !

Sur un sourire, Harry entra dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, fit Harry. Pourriez-vous dire au directeur que Mr HP est là ?

-Bien sûr. Veuillez patienter je vous prie.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était installé dans le bureau du directeur de l'entreprise.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, monsieur Potter. Je suis Jonathan Cold, le directeur.

-Enchanté, sourit Harry. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

-J'en ai une petite idée. Vous êtes le fils de Lord James Potter ?

-Exactement.

-Pourtant il a présenté sa fille comme son héritière.

-Même si elle était née la première, Aurore n'aurait jamais pu hériter de l'empire Potter. Les lois des Potter sont assez claires là-dessus.

-Je comprends. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu avec eux ?

-N'étant pas en Angleterre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Disons que mon père et moi avons une relation plutôt houleuse.

-Vous parlez de cette tentative de vous renier totalement depuis que vous avez neuf ans ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-J'ai des liens avec différentes familles Sang Pur d'Europe. Cette décision a fait grand bruit. En plus d'être totalement illogique.

-Je ne vous ferais pas part de mon avis de peur de vous influencer.

-Mon opinion est déjà faite, Mr Potter.

-Très bien. Si je suis ici, c'est pour me présenter en tant d'héritier Potter.

-Excellente idée. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, cela vous aurait porté préjudice quand vous auriez repris l'affaire familiale. Je vais vous poser quelques questions.

-Allez-y.

-Vous connaissez-vous en management ?

-Je codirige une petite entreprise avec deux amis à moi en Angleterre. Weasley et Weasley, Farces et Attrapes.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes l'un des dirigeants de cette entreprise qui commence à être réputé à travers le monde ?

-J'en possède le tiers, pour être exact. Les jumeaux Weasley s'occupent de la confection et de la vente en magasin des produits, je fais en sorte que les produits soient les plus attirants et les moins dangereux possibles. Vous connaissez ?

-Et comment ? La réputation de cette entreprise dépasse les frontières ! Félicitations !

-Merci.

-Avez-vous une quelconque qualification donc ?

-Avec l'entreprise des Weasley, j'ai été éduqué dans les affaires à la fois par mon parrain Lord Sirius Black ainsi que par les Gobelins.

-Les Gobelins ?! Étrange.

-Pas tant que ça. En fait, ils ne supportent pas qu'on renie à un enfant son droit de vivre. Alors qu'un père veuille autant nuire à son enfant, il n'y a qu'un pas …

-C'est compréhensible. Concernant votre sœur …

-Je vous écoute.

-Elle ne semble guère écouter l'avis des personnes plus qualifiées qu'elle.

-C'est un fait. Elle en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

-Vos propos me semblent assez neutres.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je pense de ma sœur. Vraiment pas.

-Sujet sensible. Pourtant c'est votre Survivante.

-Croyez-moi, je ne veux surtout pas en parler.

-Soit. Si vous deviez reprendre cette entreprise, que feriez-vous ?

-Tout d'abord, je me renseignerais sur l'activité. Ensuite, j'écouterais ce que les employés en bas de l'échelle me diront sur leurs conditions de travail et leurs propositions pour les améliorer.

-En bas de l'échelle ?

-Oui. Ils savent ce dont ils ont besoin donc c'est une bonne idée de voir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je comprends. Continuez.

-J'irais ensuite voir les cadres pour effectuer le même travail.

-Je vois votre démarche. Mais vous n'allez pas voir quelles sont les personnes qui doivent être virées ?

-Je serais hypocrite de faire ça. Je débarquerais comme une fleur et je saurais d'emblée qui doit rester et qui doit partir ? Ça prouverait ou bien que je suis arrogant parce que je crois que je sais tout, ou bien que je suis très influençable. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion avant de faire quoi que ce soit, merci bien.

-Excellente analyse.

La conversation roula sur d'autres cas de figure durant une petite heure. Le directeur fut convaincu que le jeune homme en face de lui ferait un meilleur supérieur que la gamine insupportable qu'il avait vu avec le propriétaire de l'entreprise.

Alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Jonathan Cold prit la parole.

-Mr Potter. Je vais contacter mes collègues dès que possible.

-Pourquoi, si je n'ai pas indiscret ?

-Vous avez simplement plus la tête sur les épaules que votre sœur. Je vais donc demander à tous mes collègues qui travaillent pour Lord Potter de vous recevoir pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée.

Harry faillit écarquiller les yeux. Lui qui se posait la question de savoir comment atteindre toutes les entreprises sorcières de son père, cela lui enlevait une épine du pied !

-Je vous remercie, fit Harry. Si cela pouvait ne pas remonter aux oreilles de mon père …

-Soyez sans crainte. Toutes les précautions seront prises.

-Je vous dis donc au revoir, Mr Cold.

-Au revoir, Mr Potter.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, réfléchissant intensément.

La débâcle du Ministère ne servait pas ses intérêts. Si Augusta Longbottom n'était pas intervenue, il aurait pu, sous le couvert de cette loi, légitimer l'action de l'Ordre du Phénix en les présentant comme un club d'apprentissage à la Défense. Il savait que James et Aurore, après ce revers, allaient vouloir se venger et il n'allait rien faire pour les en empêcher. D'ailleurs, cela arrangerait ses affaires si la matrone était définitivement écartée de la politique. Et il était sûr de faire rapidement abonder en son sens le jeune Neville qui l'avait toujours respecté …

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui le chiffonnait. Ce qu'Augusta avait déclaré n'était pas du tout faux. Aurore présentait des capacités médiocres tout au mieux et l'évènement dont elle avait fait référence le démontrait assez clairement. Durant toute sa scolarité, il s'était plusieurs fois posé la question. Et s'il s'était trompé de Survivant ? Mais à chaque fois, il se souvenait de l'aura de magie noire qui entourait la petite fille après qu'elle ait vaincu le mage noir et se rassurait qu'il avait le bon Survivant, malgré les bonnes capacités de son frère jumeau.

Harry Potter aussi était un problème. Outre ses capacités supérieures à la moyenne, il restait l'héritier des Potter, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires. Il avait été instruit par Sirius Black et ses alliés restaient des grands noms Sang Pur anglais tels que Malfoy, Nott, Zabini ou encore Longbottom. Tout en sachant que chaque nom apportait son lot d'alliés. Chose qu'aurait dû avoir Aurore en tant que Survivante. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait réussi à tous se les aliéner à cause de son comportement. Le directeur savait qu'il aurait dû dire au jeune père de ne pas laisser autant de liberté à sa fille mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il avait bien cru qu'elle avait réussi à s'approcher d'une alliée de choix, Hermione Granger, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'il ne l'avait espéré, encore plus depuis qu'elles avaient entamé leurs études supérieures. Dumbledore avait bien tenté d'amadouer Harry mais ce dernier avait toujours été suspicieux vis-à-vis du directeur, de par sa proximité avec son père, ou plutôt son géniteur vu leurs relations plus que désastreuses. Il allait devoir retenter sa chance avec le jeune homme qui pourrait bien lui être utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort, d'autant plus qu'il amènerait pas mal de monde avec lui. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Maintenant, il lui fallait un plan …


End file.
